jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Erina Pendleton
|-| Part 2= |japname = エリナ・ペンドルトン・ジョースター |birthname = Erina Pendleton |namesake = Eleanor Rigby |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20 (Part 1) 70 (Part 2) 81 at death Vol. 12 Ch. 113 The Comeback |birthday = 1868 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1950 |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = British |hair = 'Part 1-2' Blonde (Manga, Anime) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Nurse (Part I) English teacher (Part II) |hobby = |family = Jonathan Joestar (husband) George Joestar II (son) Elizabeth Joestar (adopted daughter/daughter in law) Joseph Joestar (grandson) Suzie Q Joestar (granddaughter-in-law) Holy Kujo (great-granddaughter) Sadao Kujo (great-grandson-in-law) Jotaro Kujo (great-great-grandson) Jolyne Cujoh (great-great-great-granddaughter) |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 1 ''The Coming of Dio |mangafinal = Vol. 12 Ch. 113 The Comeback |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden |seiyuu = Hisakawa Aya (game) Nana Mizuki (movie) Ayako Kawasumi (Anime, All Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} Erina Joestar (エリナ・ジョースター, Erina Josuta) (née Pendleton (ペンドルトン, Pendoruton)) is a key character appearing in Part I: Phantom Blood and Part II: Battle Tendency. She is wife to Jonathan Joestar, mother to George Joestar II, adoptive mother to Lisa Lisa, and grandmother and guardian to Joseph Joestar. Though her appearances are few, she plays a significant role as a love interest in the first part of Part I. Personality Raised in Victorian England, Erina is a very sweet, caring young woman who is every bit the proper lady. Though polite and gentle in her youth, Erina did show quite a bit of pride and impudence, such as when after having her first kiss taken by Dio Brando she proceeded to wash her mouth with dirty water, spiting the boy. Furthermore, Speedwagon noted when first meeting her that her eyes were icy cold, making it clear she did not want her treatment of Jonathan to be interrupted. Her twilight years did little to curb that inner fire, Erina being one of the few people capable of tempering her grandson, Joseph while also not betraying her grace and showing deep wisdom. Though significantly more stern, she was still the caring person she had always been, not hesitating to befriend Smokey and not standing for bigotry despite the times she lived in. Synopsis Phantom Blood Erina Pendleton first appeared as a young girl, with Jonathan Joestar rescuing her from bullies. He mentions his aspiration of knighthood and leaves behind a handkerchief. When she appeared again, she and Jonathan were going out, and eventually they fell in love. However, Dio Brando seized her and kissed her, wanting to turn Jonathan into a broken down person (by taking his father and his friends as well as not allowing Jonathan to have any lovers) in order to seize the Joestar fortune. However, Erina washed her lips with dirty water, causing Dio to brutally beat her for being insulted with such a gesture. She felt humiliated and stayed away from Jonathan for a long time. ]] Erina did not appear again until after Dio's first near-defeat, when she nursed Jonathan back to health. After that, Jonathan finally defeated Dio using Hamon. They subsequently renewed their relationship and got married. They took a ship to go on their honeymoon to America, but the voyage was cut short by the reappearance of Dio. The ship went down, and Jonathan stayed behind, using the last of his life energy to kill Dio and bring down the zombies with him. Erina took an orphaned infant whose mother had been killed by Dio and escaped as the ship sunk. Battle Tendency Years later, she and her grandson Joseph Joestar were the last of the Joestar family, and they traveled to New York on the invitation of Robert Edward O. Speedwagon. Erina is introduced as the old grandmother of Joseph Joestar and held on to great fortune from Speedwagon. She was mostly shown living with her grandson in New York in the US. At the end of the part, Erina was mentioned to have taught English at a school, and died at the age of 81. In Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (SNES) Erina appears as a old woman (her PART II appearance) in Area 3 at the port town, after beating the area's boss. She offers some minor information to the player. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Erina is presented in cutscenes throughout the game that reflect the original story. Trivia *Lisa Lisa mentions that Erina's pregnancy resulted in her being adopted by Straizo. *One error in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is related to Erina's survival from Dio's attack on the boat. It is shown she survived the explosion by hiding inside Dio's coffin, but later it is revealed Dio (with Jonathan's body) also survived inside the coffin. It is speculated that there were two coffins; one for Dio and one for Wang Chan, however nothing official has been said about it. * She is the first ally character to be a love interest of the main protagonist of her debut part, in her case, Jonathan Joestar. Gallery Erina Anime.png|Concept Art of Young Erina Erina crying.png|Young Erina in the Manga MCllN.png|Young Erina in the Anime Erina_PBMov.jpg|Erina Pendleton in the Phantom Blood movie. Erina with Grape basket.png|Erina takes an Grape basket Erina sad.png|Erina sad Erina married.png|Erina married with Jonathan Erina after married.png|Erina in last chapter of Part I Jonathan-Erina last kiss.png|Last Kiss with Jonathan GrannyErina.jpg|Mrs. Erina Joestar appears in Part II Chapter 48.jpg|Cover Chapter 48; Mrs. Erina Joestar with Joseph Joestar ErinaDeath.png|Erina dies peacefully with family at her side. References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency